


You Can (Not) Avoid Change (but if you can weather its storm, good things will come your way)

by meilinnobaka



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, sorry for shitty formatting, this was for a poem contest im laughin, this was originally a poem so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilinnobaka/pseuds/meilinnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say good things come to those who weather this storm called change.</p>
<p>You may still be battling the storm, but good things have already come for the both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can (Not) Avoid Change (but if you can weather its storm, good things will come your way)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site, so here goes nothing!

Change is…difficult.

There are those who deal with it well, and those who cannot.

'If you can survive the turmoil then surely good things will come your way'…is what they say. However, only a few can survive to see it.

You, unfortunately are not one of those few.

At least, not yet.

The first time you changed, it was confusing, and painful.

The boy you had grown to love and adore had destroyed you. You had asked for it, yes,but it still hurt as he crushed your heart,soul, and body. As you felt yourself slipping away, you promised to get to know him better next time;help him through his ordeal, and avoid this same fate.

The next time you met him you vowed to make things different. While researching exactly how to do that, you came across an entry in a dictionary:

_**change** : to make the form, nature, content, future course, etc., of (something) different from what it is or from what it would be if left alone: to change one’s name; to change one’s opinion; to change the course of history._

_"To change the course of history."_

That is what you aimed for,strived for. To change the terrible history between the two of you; that’s all you ever wanted.

But soon enough, it happened again.

And again.

And yet again.

So many times did he destroy you, that you could piece each “destruction”, each…”change”, like a timeline.

It hurt.

Oh,how it hurt. Being destroyed by the one you loved,the one you swore to protect and make happy. It happened so many times, sometimes you wondered if it would, if it COULD ever stop.

And yet with each timeline you learned more and more about him.

How quick he was at picking up the piano,enough to eventually do a duet with you. That he could harmonize with your movements so fluidly and quickly, that it would change the way you interacted with him forever.

How he was just a little shorter than you so the next time he came for piano practice, you had adjusted the seat so he could sit comfortably.

How much he adored music as it took him away from his troubles into a blissful nothingness.

How much he trusted someone completely to the point that he would do even the most terrifying things for them.

How he appreciated such little things such as a beautiful starry night sky, or a simple piano tune.

How…human he was. Realistic, yes. Flawed,definitely. But that’s what made him so human and therefore,so beautiful.

With each event, each timeline,your feelings-as well as his-changed from general acceptance to blind, total and unconditional love and acceptance-at least on your end.

You shower him with love, tell him things like “I was truly born to meet you.” and “All I want is for you to be happy.”, put yourself in danger to earn his absolute trust.

And yet, this timeline of events hits harder than all the others.

You would think that after all you’ve been through, all these events would help you. But as danger grows ever closer, and you feel the throes of death fast approaching you, you can do nothing but apologize; for everything you’ve put him through,for how this is going to affect him.

You look at him sadly; tell him that this isn’t what you wanted for him, this wasn’t the happiness he’d wished for, and that he should not blame himself and...

And then you give yourself up for him.

Looking back on it, that event could have been avoided if he had trusted you enough, but he didn’t. The fact that after all you two have been through,he didn’t trust you should have solidified the notion that you cannot change this, and that you should give up.

But you don’t. You feel no negative feelings towards his lack of trust in you.

"Well…It’s okay. He’s human, isn’t he? And after all, I still love him wholly."

As you await whatever this next timeline will bring, you ponder the word that started this mission off:

Change.

It may seem like nothing has changed between you, but you know better. Change isn’t always visible,after all. It can exist in the heart and soul of those it has touched.

You have changed.

He has changed.

Together, you have changed into a pair that accept each other to the core, no matter what happens and what events occur.

They say good things come to those who weather this storm called change.

You may still be battling the storm, but good things have already come for the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope the formatting didn't throw you off (if i did I am so sorry)  
> The reason the formatting is the way it is is because, this was orginally written for a friend's poetry contest. Their prompt was change, so I tried using the typical "poem-y" format to better fit the nature of the contest.
> 
> The original poem was a bit shorter, and WAY more metaphorical when it came to the "killing" part since I wanted it to be more "based on kawoshin but not directly kawoshin" but I've since changed it to the fic it is now!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
